The game
by Miss Riss
Summary: The idea had always been for them not to be seen in public together…
1. Deer

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Deer**

It was the usual chilly winter morning in the streets of Hartford and Rory shivered as the cold rushed past her face. There was nothing worse than having your car in the auto shop because you got hit by a dear- twice! Of course, Rory would never tell her friends that her car was demolished by said dear, but it was very true.

And to top the day off- her mother left for work early and her father was away on a business trip.

Rory wasn't big on asking any one for favors, so she got prepared to take a long and excruciating bus ride. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, a car pulled up beside her.

"Mary," his sly tone was evident, and he let his eyes wander over her body, "need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine," she scoffed, turning away.

"The bus takes too long; you'll be late for class…"

"I rather be late than ride anywhere with you Tristan."

He laid a palm over his chest- mock hurt forming on his face, "you pain me Mary."

She sighed, and opened his passenger car door. The truth was she really didn't want to be late for school- she was never late for school and wasn't prepared for it to happen now.

"Just shut up and drive," she swatted his hand away that just happened to fall right back into place on her lap.

Her eyes rolled with ease, and she turned the radio on uncomfortably.

"You can't stay mad at me forever…"

"Watch me," she hissed, and again, swatted his hand away.

"I don't even know why you're mad at me to be honest," he sighed, resigning his hand to a spot on the steering wheel.

She shook her head, obviously not wanting to respond, and continued messing with the buttons on the radio.

The rest of the drive was silent as they approached the school. Rory looked up at him, and he knew what she wanted.

He pulled over at the side of the curb where no one was and let her out. She whispered thanks before fleeing as he waved her off and continued toward the school parking lot.

The idea had always been for them not to be seen in public together…

Rory made her way into school, receiving the usual amounts of winks and hugs from various guys. Her eyes searched for her friends as she walked through the crowded hall ways.

"Rory," her friend Madeline greeted, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Madeline, where are the girls?" Rory asked arching her eyebrow.

"Give me that," Paris whined, chasing Louise around.

"No," Louise said, laughing uncontrollably.

Paris crossed her arms to her chest, "you know, if you show any one that I'll tell everyone you made out with David O'Connor."

Louise paled visibly and put her hand over her mouth, "you wouldn't."

"Try me," Paris glared, reaching for the picture.

"I want to see," Rory giggled, snatching the picture away from Louise.

It was a picture of Paris dressed like a boy, sporting what looked like a Mohawk.

Priceless

"This is too funny," Rory handed the picture over to Madeline, who laughed too.

Paris just turned away, a crimson blush set upon her cheeks.

"Aw, Paris come back," Rory tried, but the laughter never stopped, "we're only kidding."

Louise rolled her eyes, "she's so dramatic."

Rory turned serious, "go talk to her."

The girl shrugged slightly, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be back."

Madeline just smiled, "here goes another normal day at Chilton prep."

Rory agreed before heading over to her locker.

It was stuck- as per usual.

And Tristan helped- as per usual.

"Cant you go away?" She sighed, and rummaged through her belongings.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong…"

"I don't want to have this conversation now," she protested, shutting her locker.

"You can't resist me Mary," he whispered sexily, "haven't you learned by now?"

The halls were practically empty, and Tristan took this as an advantage. He slid his arm around her tiny waist and placed butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Stop," she groaned, and pushed him away, disappearing down the long halls.

He sighed, and sauntered off to his class…

**Done**

**Review please… **


	2. reputation

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Reputation**

****

Tristan slid in his seat, avoiding all of the intense stares from every female in his class. It was tiring actually, how every girl fell at his feet, and he wanted to yawn in their faces but that's not his reputation.

What is a reputation anyway?

In Tristan's eyes- a reputation is what you allow others to see. Sort of like a façade but without the detachment from life.

And Tristan's reputation sure wasn't a detachment from anything. He was the king of social- the raisin in raisin bread- the toping on the cake- he was a god damn god!

Or at least that's what he was to every teenage girl in Chilton.

Heck, why be modest? Even older women groveled at his feet.

But out of every girl he could have he always put one in front of all of them. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, better known as his Mary…

He didn't put her in front of any one because he harbored an undying love for her- he did it because she was the only person who understood him. And for this he was grateful.

She was his mirror when it came to Chilton society. She was beautiful, brilliant, and had the 'gift' of making every guy pray she was his. They were friends since he was in diapers, and he couldn't remember a moment that he didn't share with her. It was cliché that the best friends from next door fall for each other, but with them it wasn't the case at all. Rory was the 'bust all guys' balls' type of girl, and Tristan was the 'every girl is a conquest' type of guy- together they were an unstoppable pair. Since the age of thirteen they teamed up to break hearts of many people, and they were always successful. But somewhere along the lines of friendship and games they began to feed each others sexual hungers- he was her first and she his. Now- some might ask why the two never got together and to them this question was easy to answer- it's the rules of the game.

Tristan closed his eyes, and rested his head on the cold desk. The teacher was giving a boring lecture and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Mr. Dugrey," the teacher called, "get out of my classroom."

Tristan smirked, and stood up, blowing kisses at the girls before exiting the room.

Before he went to the office, he wandered down the halls, not looking for anything in particular. He didn't have any luck in wanting to be alone because just then he was pulled into a spare room.

It was dark but he knew exactly who it was doing the pulling. He shook his head, and let a chuckle leave his lips. "I knew you couldn't resist Mare…" he teased, and was ignored as Rory pushed him into a wall.

His arms automatically went to her waist, and she moved closer to him if it were possible. She kissed him hard, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He granted her access, and she tasted him happily. Her hands started wandering to his growing erection and she whispered, "we cant, not right now."

"So stop touching me," he groaned, and pulled away from her slightly.

She reached up to his face, and kissed him once more before grabbing her books off the floor. "I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah," he replied, trying to get a grip on reality, although it was quite difficult when his penis was throbbing.

She smiled and left… Just like that…

**Done**

**Review please… **


	3. Piano

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Note- **here is a long chapter for you…

A gift from me for you wonderful reviewers!

Thank-ie smile

**Piano**

"Mom," Rory pouted, pulling her hair into a pony-tail, "do we have to go tonight?"

"Of course not munchkin- how about we just ditch this huge social event and go to a frat party!"

"Sounds great..." Rory faked a squeal, and rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to?"

"As much as I would rather strip- butt naked and streak the streets of Hartford we cant," Lorelai sighed, and started to rummage through Rory's closet. "This is a big important event for your father and grandfather…Plus, I already got Sookie the job of catering and we wouldn't want her to go insane with out us, would we? I mean- what kind of very loving friends would we be if we didn't help calm her down when she gets into a cat fight at the snack bar!"

Rory smiled at the thought, and agreed silently with her mother.

"Besides- I promised your grandmother and honestly I don't feel like hearing her mouth when I'm partying with the college guys instead."

Rory sighed again, and shrugged. "I guess you're right, but if grandmother decides to play match maker…"

"You could play the whole 'suddenly I'm feeling very sick- Ishould go home and lay down' role, and I'll see to it that she doesn't pull some aspirins from her purse, making you stay," Lorelai played along, still rummaging through her daughters over sized closet.

"Good, because I could feel a stomach virus coming on already," Rory laughed, and watched her insane mother.

It was almost weird how different they were from most elite families in Hartford, but it wasn't like Rory didn't know why. Her mother moved to Stars Hollow, a small town outside of the city, when she was born. Rory guessed the witty- outspoken and sometimes insane ways of the people there rubbed off on her mother, which eventually rubbed off on her. When Rory was seven they moved from Stars Hollow to Hartford after her father Chris came back to swipe her mother off of her feet.

"Are you two fighting?" her mother popped her head out of the closet, and looked attentively at her daughter.

"Huh?" Rory asked, bewildered by her mothers vague question.

"You and Tristan," Lorelai said, "are you fighting?"

Rory shrugged, "why?"

"I haven't seen him in a few days, and lord knows that's too long," her mother sighed dramatically. "Don't tell me that you two are finally tired of each other…"

"No," Rory bit her lip, and scratched leg softly, "we're fine."

Lorelai quirked an eyebrow, "that didn't sound too convincing… is there something you want to tell me about your life long play ground buddy?"

Rory shook her head, "we were just having a little bit of problem, but we're okay now."

"A problem involving what exactly?" Lorelai pushed, her eyes still glued to her daughters.

Rory sighed, "He was just spending too much time with this one girl." She didn't want to give away anything, because her mom didn't know too much about their 'relationship' (if you could call it that)

"Oh, and you were jealous because you weren't getting the kind of attention a best friend needs?" Lorelai asked, nodding her head.

"Yeah," Rory smiled softly, "but we're okay now…"

"Good," Lorelai said, "Because he'll be there tonight."

_Meanwhile… _

"Tristan, why do you insist on fighting your mother and me?" his father asked, "it's no use. You are going to this event- and that's final."

Tristan rolled his pretty blue eyes, and watched his mother walk into the room.

She put her hand on her husbands arm. "Tristan, I don't know what's the big deal with attending a social event with your family. It's not like you'll be alone…Rory will be there."

This caught his attention, "Rory never goes to social events."

"Ah," his mother smiled, "but this is her father's promotion. I'm sure she'll be there- Lorelai won't let her get away with ditching this time…"

"I guess I'll go," Tristan shrugged, and turned to walk away.

"That boy needs to be taught some damn ethics," he heard his father say, "especially if he is going to be taking over the business."

Tristan just walked up the stairs- he had no intention or dream of taking over the business… he wanted to be a doctor.

But how would he tell his parents?

**The 'party'**

"These shoes are killing me," Lorelai whispered, smiling at all of the people watching her and Rory come down the stairs- into the ball room.

"Ha," Rory grinned, walking with poise, "that's what you get for making me where this dress."

"You look beautiful munchkin and you know mommy has impeccable taste…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I could barely breathe," Rory sighed, and was relieved when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

And she did look beautiful.

She wore her long- waist length hair clipped into a bun with curls flowing from it. Her tight black dress stopped at her knees, allowing her long legs to stand out. The back of the dress was adorned with lace that crossed her back and she had on a small fur coat to keep her warm. Her make up was very light- and she almost regretted wearing little, because she loved being natural…

They were greeted by dozens of people and Rory parted quickly, seeking out her friends. As soon as she found Paris yelling at Louise, she smiled at sat down at their table.

"You look nice Rory," Louise gushed, trying to get Paris to shut up, "as always."

"All of you look nice," Rory said in return, and turned to look at the growing party. "So, were all of you dragged here?"

"I came for the guys," Louise said, excusing herself from the table.

"Like that isn't obvious," Paris scowled after her, causing Madeline and Rory to chuckle.

"I came willingly, I had nothing better to do," Madeline shrugged, still smiling.

"And I would have given up a fight but the idea of being home alone with my creepy new butler- changed my mind," Paris said as she looked at Rory, "but I bet you kicked and screamed the whole way here…"

"You're right about that one," Rory smirked, and excused herself from the table as well.

Something…or someone caught her eye- that Paris knew for sure.

Right when Rory was about to 'accidentally' bump into Tristan- Summer rushed into her arms.

"You look amazing," Summer squealed.

"You do too," Rory smiled.

"So, I was wondering- what are you doing tomorrow night, because the girls are planning a little sleep over at my house…?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rory answered, trying to find Tristan with her eyes.

"You should come Rory," Summer smirked, "a party isn't a party without you."

"Maybe," Rory smiled at her friend, and said, "I'll be right back."

Guys whistled and hollered as Rory strode by, a smile never leaving her lips.

She didn't pay them too much mind- she was on a stake out to find Tristan…  
They played this game millions of times, and she knew exactly what was going to happen.

She crept silently down the darkened halls, and almost shivered when she heard playing on a piano. Smiling, she walked slowly to where the beautiful music was playing.

Tristan sat, gliding his fingers naturally across the keys. He had been playing since he was a little boy- before he could even read a kindergarten book. It was his honest passion- and when he picked playing piano over business class his father forced him to switch.

Rory's smile widened as she inched toward the piano. She slid in carefully beside him, and hooked her arm with him. Her head almost naturally went to his shoulder, and she continued to smile.

Tristan wasn't surprised by Rory's actions but her touch gave him the goose bumps…like third grade all over again.

Lorelai Gilmore watched from outside the door, a slow smile forming on her lips.

**Done**

**Review please… **


	4. Sleep

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Sleep**

****

Rory was surprised as the night neared its end- because Tristan hadn't even attempted to find an empty room and start stripping off the little bit of clothing she wore tonight.

Instead…they sat at the piano chair, both engrossed in their own thoughts.

And after a while, Tristan got up, kissing her on the forehead and left the room.

They couldn't possibly leave together…

Rory sat alone in the dimly lit room for a while, contemplating his and her actions or lack thereof.

After knowing that no one would see them together- she got up and left the room, walking into the crowded ball room.

She found her mother dancing elegantly with her father and smiled.

"Rory," her mother called, "come here."

Rory made her way over to her parents, and hugged her father tightly. "You look great Dad."

"You look better kiddo," he said, smiling.

"Listen Ror, Mommy and Daddy have a little bit of unfinished business to take care of," she winked mischievously. "So, can you sleep over Tristan's?"

Rory gave a soft nod, and shook her head, "as much as I want to throw up at your little comment, I'll give you two time alone, but only cause Daddy looks so handsome."

"What about Mommy?" Lorelai wailed softly, "Doesn't Mommy look handsome?"

Rory chuckled, and walked away- only to be greeted with an open hand…

Tristan's open hand…

He was asking her to dance, and she stared at him incredulously.

"People are going to see," she whispered so that he could only hear.

His eyes softened, "one dance Rory, what could be the harm in one dance?"

She hesitated, but placed her small hand in his.

He led her out in the middle of the floor, and placed a hand on her hip. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other was entwined with his.

They fit perfectly…

And because they were dance partners in ball room classes since the age of eleven- dancing with each other was nothing but natural.

As they glided across the floor effortlessly, everyone surrounded them.

But they didn't notice this at first, too entranced in being in each others arms.

Louise elbowed Madeline, whispering, "I'm telling you, there's something going on between them."

Paris agreed silently, but didn't say a word as she watched the couple fall into a reverie.

After the night came to an end, and practically everyone abandoned the mansion, Rory made her way over to Tristan. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he smiled, "why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Silence…

"My Mom and Dad are doing lord knows what tonight- so…can I sleep over?" she asked hopefully.

He laughed, "When do you ever ask?"

She shrugged

He didn't like it too much, "usually it's just normal. You sneaking in my window or falling asleep in my car."

She didn't notice the straining in his voice, and smiled, "I just felt like asking."

When they arrived at Tristan's house, they silently walked up the stairs to his bedroom. She half expected him to close the door, and throw her down on the bad, but was surprised when he made his way over to the bathroom.

She shrugged, and stripped down to her underwear, sliding into his bed with ease.

He came out, noticing Rory's clothes on the floor, and smirked. Sliding in beside her, he wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "Can we just sleep tonight? Like we use to do…"

She smiled, but inside wondered desperately what was wrong with him.

**Done**

**Review please… **


	5. Coffee

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Coffee **

****

Rory walked into her home room, flashing all of the flirtatious boys with a bright smile. She made her way over to her desk- sure to walk with pizzazz because every student with Testosterone was watching her. And that includes the females who glare a little too long.

It wasn't her fault that half the student body hounded after her.

Sometimes she would sit and think about what made her so special…

Maybe it was because unlike all these other girls she had a brain- smarts and common sense.

Or maybe it was because unlike all these other girls she hadn't slept with twenty guys in all of Chilton.

In fact she only slept with two guys her entire life- Tristan and David Pricely.

And it was a fact but not a very well known one that she regretted even touching David Pricely. He was the pig that told the student body that she was only a "good lay" and nothing more… Of course no one believed him- her being the Queen of Chilton and all, but it was just the simple fact that he would say that about her.

She cringed thinking about it

Her thoughts instantly went to Tristan and the memory of him taking her virginity. It was the most special night she'd ever had, and he made it so comfortable for her- even if it was only sex that was happening between them.

Smiling, she returned her attention to her teacher and began to take down some notes…

**Meanwhile… **

"Dugrey," a brunette named Nathan greeted, "what's up?"

"Bored out of my mind," Tristan replied, winking at several girls who walked by. "These girls's just isn't what's on my mind- if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "I could see why you're bored, and considering the fact that you've slept with about 99 of them…"

"99?"

"Yeah, you've haven't had Gilmore yet," Nathan chuckled, "and that's surprising considering she lives across the street, and not to mention fucked David Pricely."

"He's a lair," Tristan almost growled, but tried to maintain composure, "Rory would never do that with someone like him."

"Chill out man," Nathan put his hands up in defense, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you've got way more of a thing for Gilmore than you put up."

Tristan plastered his usual smirk on his lips, and crossed his arms to his chest, "You're speaking of me, Tristan Dugrey- King of Chilton and God to many girls, attached to a female? Get real man…Seriously Nate-you make me laugh at the shit that falls from your lips."

And with that he walked away, leaving Nate looking skeptically after him.

**Meanwhile… **

Rory bit her lip, and continued to try to open her locker. It was no use- just like every other day. It just figures that she would be stuck with the jammed locker year after year in Chilton.

She huffed, and softly placed her head against the cool metal, closing her eyes.

B-A-N-G

She stared up into the eyes of Tristan, and then her eyes flew to the crowded hall ways. She gaped at him in horror as he communicated with her in front of…everyone.

"Try it now," he said simply before walking away, and leaving her with an arched eyebrow that spelled out her suspicions.

Rory Gilmore had no time to get her books from her locker- or no desire for that matter- and instead set out after Tristan.

She found him in the hallway chatting up some ditsy blonde, and flirting like a fool. "You," she said, grabbing hold of his shirt, "come with me."

He allowed her to pull him along, and smiled at the complaints of the dippy blonde.

"Hey, where are you going?" The seemingly cheerleader asked, throwing in a cute little frown for good measures.

"I'll be back," he waved, and smirked in her direction.

She smiled, and blew him a kiss, "don't keep me waiting too long."

Rory chuckled at the exchange of conversation between him and a girl that he probably couldn't name properly. When she successfully dragged him to the empty courtyard, she stood let go of him and propped her hands on her hips.

"Speak…" she demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Huh?" he scratched his head, "about what? You're the one who dragged me away from that cute little…"

"Stop," she held up her hand, and moved closer to him. "What's wrong with you?" Her gaze became one of worry as she eyed him up and down.

"What do you mean?" he asked, placing a fallen hair behind her ear and looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're acting…different," she said, allowing herself to loosen at the feel of his fingers against her cheek, "It's just weird."

"Different?"

"Tristan- there have been several occasions in the last two days that you have not only spoken to me in public but shown me attention also," she backed away from him, ignoring the cold that hit her from the lack of his touch, "that's not how the rules of the game go. You're worrying me, is there something I should know?"

He sighed, and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Then as if an idea hit him- he turned to look at him, a strange gleam in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Have you ever thought about forgetting the game, throwing all those rules out the window?"

She stepped back, and watched as his eyes narrowed. Shaking her head, she said, "No…I haven't."

He bit his lip, and nodded slowly, "forget I even mentioned it."

"You're scaring me Trist," she said, moving a little closer to him, "I don't understand this you."

"There's nothing to understand," he shrugged, "I'm the same old me, just deep in thought."

"About throwing the game out the window?" She asked, raising a well sculptured eyebrow, "why?"

"It's starting to bore me is all," he lied and turned away. "Forget I mentioned it Mare, I'm just tired."

She gave him a soft nod, and pursed her lips together. "Want to go get some coffee?"

"Skip class?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, and bit her lip, "I don't really want to be late…"

"Late is better than absent," he smiled, and said, "but coffee sounds good."

"Okay," she said, and followed into step behind him…

Yeah…coffee sounds great.

**Done**

**Review please… **

**Not much in this chapter, but it leads to a lot of the stories main points…**


	6. Cupid

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Cupid **

****

It was quite disgusting…well- at least in Rory's opinion.

It was Valentines day- and Rory sure did want to vomit. Couples were giving and receiving- love was surely in the air and Rory was surely sick…

Maybe it was because she didn't have what all of these teenage girls had…or maybe it's because cupid is so stupid.

She was thinking option two at the moment- while walking through the crowded corridors, watching all of the couples grope each other. It wasn't like she was jealous- plenty of guys groveled at her feet and begged her to be their valentine…She just wasn't in the love stricken mood at the time being.

Walking to her locker she was attacked by a dozen of boys- all holding roses or chocolate or teddy bears- some crazy enough to hold all three… Rory smirked and waved the smiling boys away so that she could get out her books.

"Sorry boys," a voice chuckled from behind her, "she's taken."

Rory's eyes lit up and she quickly turned to face her defense, and sighed as she realized who it was.

Sighs and complaints were heard from the crowd of boys who left their gifts by her side and walked away sulking.

"Oh, it's you," Rory rolled her eyes, and continued to rummage through her locker.

"You know Rory, I don't know what your problem is," he said moving closer to her.

"David," she warned as he moved close enough that she could hear his breathing.

"What's wrong Rory," he smirked and backed her into her locker, running his finger along her thigh, "you don't like me any more?"

Just at that moment Tristan wandered the nearly empty halls and swallowed the mass forming in his throat at what he saw. Rory was closing her eyes while David was practically on top of her…

It couldn't be true…

She couldn't have slept with him.

Tristan didn't understand why his best friend would fail to tell him something so important.

He clenched his first and walked past oblivious couple.

Rory let out a gasp and pushed David away, "you're shit to me Pricely, remember that."

"Ah," he pointed and smirked, "I believe it was always the other way around Gilmore." He leaned close to her- now glaring, "I don't care who you are Rory- queen of Chilton or not…you're nothing."

He walked away…leaving Rory watching after his retreating form.

Meanwhile…

Tristan walked to the principal's office- his usual daily event and stopped in front of the Chancellor's door. A small voice could be heard through the door, and Tristan froze in place as he recognized it.

"I understand," the voice said sternly, "and I don't need to be reminded. I live up to my word- and I promised my father that he wouldn't regret this- so he won't. Are we done here?"

"Young lady," he paused, and said, "With the expectation of you learning how to get through high school, I also want you to learn how to speak to me with respect. I will not take that tone of voice from anyone- let alone a teenage girl."

"Yes sir," she said through strained teeth, and excused herself from his office- only to bump into Tristan Dugrey.

"Asia," he whispered staring tentatively at said girl.

She smiled sweetly, and said, "Well- if it isn't Tristan Dugrey."

**Done**

**Review please… **


	7. Baseball

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Note- **for the sake of the story- Rory is into sports.

**Baseball**

****

It was quite ironic how right when Tristan Dugrey was almost fed up with the game- including Rory- Asia would return.

But that's not the ironic part.

Asia was Tristan's hardest conquest…

Hard meaning- she never took his bullshit and ultimately wiggled her way into his heart.

Conquest meaning- Rory bet him three hundred dollars that he couldn't get into Asia's pants…

All in all- she was just a playing piece in their little game.

But it didn't stay that way for long- because Tristan fell head over heals for this girl…who was only supposed to be a conquest.

She fell in love with him too…leading to Tristan's betrayal of the game.

And that's when Rory Gilmore decided she too would try a 'relationship'- with bad boy David. Although Tristan tried talking her out of it- she just pushed him away- perhaps out of bitterness that he would betray the game in the first place.

It sounds like a fairy tale for Tristan- but it's far from it.

On one hot summer day-one year before the present- Asia moved with her father to California- due to some trouble she got in-in school… Without even a goodbye note to Tristan- she left him with a broken heart.

He slowly but surely started to pick up on the game again- but Rory wasn't having it.

She was in love with this David character- and who was Tristan to say she couldn't be?

Eventually that died out- and both the King and Queen of Chilton went back to their playing fields…

Rory won the bet- meaning Tristan lost three hundred dollars.

Here stood Tristan- directly in front of the one girl who ever broke his heart.

It wasn't just a coincidence…

"What are you doing here?" he asked, furrowing his perfectly trimmed brows.

She blushed just a bit, and shrugged. "My dad decided California just wasn't working for us, and here we are."

He accepted this with a small nod, and said, "Well, I hope everything works out for you."

She watched him walk away and frowned.

_Meanwhile…_

Rory Gilmore looked everywhere for Tristan, and finally found him sitting outside on a bench in the court yard.

"There you are, stranger…"

He looked up- and pursed his lips together. She wasn't on his good list right about now. "Hey."

She bit her lip, and sat down beside him. "Are you okay?"

He glanced away from her piercing blue eyes, and said, "I'm fine."

"You've been acting real strange lately Trist," she reached out to squeeze his hand, "are you sure?"

He looked at her then- and seen the fear in her eyes. "She's back."

"Who?" Rory was confused.

"Asia."

But that wasn't all he was stressed about…how could he tell Rory how betrayed he felt by her?

Rory fell into a swallowing silence. She didn't know what to say- let alone what to think of Tristan's words.

Asia…

Rory felt the strong urge to throw up her lunch, but decided against it.

Tristan looked at her, wondering why she hadn't spoken and said, "I don't know what to do."

_That makes two of us… _Rory gave him a reassuring smile, "don't think about it too much. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Tristan accepted this, and squeezed Rory's hand tightly before letting go. "I'm meeting our friends at Kyle's house, want to come?"

She shook her head, and smiled slowly, "I'll be fine…I'm going to go check up in the library- maybe get some new books."

"If that's even possible," he chuckled, "really Rory- they should ban you from the library."

She laughed too, and watched him walk away.

Her smile then turning into a thoughtful frown…

**_Later_**

****

"Did you know that she was going to be here?" Louise asked her brother Kyle.

Kyle stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at his sister. "Of course not…"

"You're such a bad liar," she said, pointing a finger in his face. "You invited her here- didn't you?"

He shrugged, "so what if I did- she was only my best friend in the entire world until she moved across the country."

Louise crossed her arms to her chest and glared at her twin brother. "You're so impossible and idiotic."

"Why?" her brother frowned, and continued to make his sandwich.

"Because you knew that Tristan was coming over," his sister almost screamed, but lowered her voice so the guest in the other room wouldn't hear, "and Rory too!"

"I don't see your point," Kyle insisted stubbornly.

Louise just glared…

"It's not Asia's fault that Rory doesn't like her- for god knows what reason," He sighed, "and it's not Tristan's fault that Asia broke his heart."

Louise shook her head, "you're an idiot."

"Hey," he shrugged, "I can't punish all of them!"

Louise was the only person who knew about Tristan and Rory. She sighed and left the kitchen.

The guys were all playing video games in the living room, and the girls were gossiping on the couches.

The door bell rang- and Louise walked over to answer it.

"Tristan," she said through clenched teeth, "what a pleasant surprise."

He frowned, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "you knew I was coming over."

She smiled, "right."

And led him in…

"Where's Rory?" she asked quietly, hands against hips.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed, "Library."

She nodded, and led him into a room full of wild teenagers.

It wasn't a party- just a get together…

Louise smirked.

Asia came from out of the bathroom- face to face with Tristan.

"Sorry," she whispered, moving away from him, "I keep bumping into you."

"It's okay," he said- a little too softly.

When he went to move past her- she grabbed his wrist. "There's a baseball game- tomorrow…and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me- so we could catch up?"

Tristan watched as her hopeful eyes sparkled, and felt his self lose all grip on reality. "Yeah, I'll go."

Plus…how could he say no to baseball?

_Meanwhile…_

Rory was shocked when she came face to face with a short brunette at the other side of the door. _Louise's door._

"Rory," the girl said- a little too chipper.

"Asia," Rory responded- not chipper at all.

"Come in," Asia gestured, and moved aside, "we're just hanging out."

Rory rolled her eyes- and inwardly cursed at the girl. Of course she knew what was going on- she was part of the social group.

Rory was greeted by the friendly faces of- Summer, Paris, Madeline, Tracy, Christine, Paul, Kyle, Duncan, Chris and Tristan…

Well- Tristan didn't look all that friendly, considering the circumstances.

**Done**

**Review please… **


	8. Email

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Note- **I used the whole email idea…because I just think it's so cute, plus I needed a way to get out the rules…

**Email **

Rory Gilmore sat in between Paris and Chris, wondering exactly why she had shown up in the first place. She was supposed to spend the evening at the quiet library, reading and studying, but instead- she had subjected her self to watching Tristan and Asia innocently flirt.

Yeah…Innocent!

Sure…

After one more playful slap from Asia to Tristan's leg- Rory grunted and got up to use the bathroom.

She had no idea why it was bothering her so much.

But it was!

On the way to the bathroom she was met by a very curious looking Louise. "Gilmore," the blonde smirked, "let's use the upstairs bathroom."

Rory nodded, knowing exactly why her friend suggested such a thing- and followed her up the spiral stair case.

"Uh…" Rory said, leading herself to Louise bedroom and plummeting down on the bed. "It's just gross the way that everything just went back to normal with them."

Louise joined her on the big bed and sighed, "No…it's not normal- yet."

"She broke his heart once- she'll do it again," Rory huffed like a child, and crossed her arms to her chest.

"And you care why?"

"Out of strictly platonic best-friend-man-ship…" Rory replied, closing her eyes.

"See, I know you're lying because I doubt that's a word, and if it is- I've never heard it," Louise smiled.

Rory opened her eyes, and responded, "I just don't get it."

"What?"

"Why he loves her so damn much…"

Louise pondered this for a few seconds before answering, "Well, she's cute- smart- innocent and the girl has a great body."

"Yeah," Rory sulked, "she does."

Louise pushed a stray hair behind her ear and said, "But what I don't understand is why they bother you so much. Is it because when he is with her he doesn't call on you for any sexual favors- because he wants to be loyal to her…or is it because you want him to love you like he loves her?"

Rory looked taken aback, and said, "Neither! I just don't want my best friend getting hurt." When Louise looked at her incredulously, and rolled her eyes, Rory sighed, "okay, maybe I do get a little jealous because he ends all sexual ties with me. I mean- those are not the rules of the game."

"Ah-ha," Louise pointed, "well- maybe Tristan isn't too fond of the game anymore. Love is a powerful thing honey, you should try it sometime."

Rory scoffed, "you're one to talk! Miss 'jump my bones, because you can'!"

Louise threw a playful punch at her friend, and shook her head. "But I'm not scared of falling in love like you Rory- I just haven't found the right person."

Rory was about to say something when a light knock came at Louise's bedroom door.

"Come in," Louise called out, rolling her eyes.

Tristan poked his head in, smirking mischievously, "Well- if I would have known there was a better party up here I would have come up sooner." Rory sighed, and went to move off the bed. "No, stay Rory…I would love to see some lesbian action from the two most special females in my life."

"You lie so easily, Dugrey," Louise chuckled, and stood from the bed, moving past Tristan- out of the room.

Tristan looked after her, confused and then his attention turned back to Rory, who was trying to move past him- out of the room as well.

He placed a hand on her stomach, and shook his head. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, huskily.

Rory looked blankly up at him, but couldn't help wanting him to continue rubbing circular motions against her thigh with his finger. "Everyone's downstairs…"

He shook his head, and moved closer to her- so that she could feel him, "They all left, it's just me and you." She let his mouth capture her in a fueled kiss, and sighed into his mouth. He pulled back, looking at her strangely, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head, and shrugged, "I'm just not in the mood."

He backed away- unsure of what to say- this being the first time ever…and finally said, "Okay."

She refrained herself from pressing her lips against his again, and moved past him- Only turning around to say, "Do you need a ride home?"

He nodded, solemnly.

After all of the logic reasons he could come up with to explain her strange behavior…the only thing he was left with was—

David…

After the short ride home- in silence, I might add- Rory turned to look at Tristan.

"I'll see you tomorrow," was all he said, before getting out of the car.

Rory watched him walk away, shaking her head.

Tristan walked into his room, and plummeted down on his comfortable bed. His eyes were beginning to close when he heard his computer…

'You've got mail!"

**Email from: **Lovely-Asia

**Email to: **Sex-Good

I know that it was weird today, but I'm hoping things will get better between us. I really miss you…

Asia

**Email From: **Sex-God

**Email to; **Lovely-Asia

It was weird today, but since we're in the same social class- we have to be civilized (just playing) I'm looking forward to the game… but since when did you watch Baseball?

Tristan

**Email from: **Lovely-Asia

**Email to: **Sex-God

Since you liked it (wink) I'm looking forward to it too, maybe we could go to dinner after? If you're up for that kind of thing…

Asia

**Email From: **Sex-God

**Email to: **Lovely-Asia

I'm sensing that you're trying to trick me here- the way to my heart isn't with food!

Tristan

**Email from: **Lovely-Asia

**Email to: **Sex-God

Yeah, but it's with Baseball (wink)

Asia

**Email From: **Sex-God

**Email to: **Lovely-Asia

You tricked me! (Gasp)

Tristan

**Email from: **Lovely-Asia

**Email to: **Sex-God

Goodnight Tristan…

You're soul mate

**Email From: **Sex-God

**Email to: **Lovely-Asia

Goodnight trick!

Good looking

Tristan smiled, and closed his eyes.

'You've got mail'

His smile widened, and he clicked on it.

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

Did I ever tell you that your screen name was appalling?

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

Are you saying it isn't true Gilmore?

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

I didn't say anything of the sort Dugrey, just note: it's appalling.

Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you were up for the Baseball game coming up.

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

Shit. I'm already going…

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

(shock)

With who?

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

…Asia

She invited me today- so that we could…catch up on old times.

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

What?

That's OUR THING!

No-No-and NO!

You can't do that to me… she doesn't even watch Baseball!

And from the little Baseball she does watch- she's a Boston fan! Remember last year? When she came in school with a Boston sweater! How dare you betray the Yankees! You should be striped of your ability to be a fan.

I'm going to have your head Dugrey!

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

She watches baseball… a little.

And no! I will never be stripped of such a thing!

Why? It's not that serious Gilmore…I mean, we don't have to do everything together.

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

We don't do anything- but that together! What are you talking about?

And now you're taking this away from me too, damn- what else am I going to lose? Are you going to start locking your window now?

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

Why are you going overboard Mary, it's not that serious. It's not like it's a rule or something…

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

IT IS A RULE!

That's it… do you want to see the rules of the game? Do I have to refresh your memory?

The Game

Tristan and Rory

Bible boy and Mary

Friends for ever—

Rule…

one-Never fall in love with each other

two-Subjects to each others sexual desires…unless dire-excuse

three-Every baseball game must be watched together (regardless of surroundings)

four-Never kiss in public Never do anything in public for that matter

five-No one is more important than each other…

six-Kiss and **tell** each other

seven-Never lie to one another

eight-Conquests can never be girlfriends/boyfriends for more than a week

nine-forget being faithful

ten-best friends...

Dugrey- you've violated more than half these rules! You should be eliminated from the tree house!

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

NOT THE TREE HOUSE!

Hey! I don't remember the Baseball rule; did you just add that in? And Mare...we made those rules when we were in the seventh grade- dont you think we're getting a little too old?

What's up with girls being tricky today?

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

are you saying that we're too old for the game?

this is coming from Tristan Dygrey- king of Chilton?

I don't even want to know…

Just cancel with Asia, and come with me. Go take her somewhere cheesy after!

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

I never said anything about that...but the rules might be subject to change as we grow...

And I'm the one and only King of Chilton- not even me, myself could change that.

I can't do that Mare… Sorry, next time okay?

It's still our thing; we're just not going together this time, okay?

I promise I'll take you to the next game, and I'll even let you sit in the good seat!

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to:** Sex-god

Whatever…Goodnight

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

Goodnight…

Rory sighed, and turned off her computer.

She was losing her best friend…

And to a Boston fan…

The horror!

**Done**

**Review please… **


	9. Changes

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Note- **I used the whole email idea…because I just think it's so cute, plus I needed a way to get out the rules…

**Changes **

****

Tristan Dugrey turned the key in the ignition and smiled as it started with ease.

It was a beautiful car.

He pulled out of the drive way- coming face to face with Rory Gilmore, who was pulling out as well.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number- before she got to speak he said, "Mary- ride with me…"

"No," she answered, passing him with her jaguar.

"Was that a challenge?" he smirked.

"You can't beat me," she said into the phone, and then hung up.

The race was a close one but Rory won, triumphantly closing the door after getting out of the car. Tristan pulled into a space beside hers and frowned.

"Cheater," he accused, jumping out of his viper.

She shook her head, "sore loser."

He smiled, and pulled her into an all too familiar hug. There was no one around… and Rory was looking good in her Yankees sports jacket with her hair tied in a high ponytail.

She pulled away from him before he could lay his lips on hers, and patted his shoulder. "See you in school Dugrey."

He watched her walk away and raised his eyebrow in shock. Shaking his head- he followed not too shortly after her.

Rory walked into the building-and was met by the grand entrance of all eyes on her. She brushed off the many winks of men, and strolled casually to her locker.

"Rory," a voice asked from behind her.

She sucked her teeth, rolled her eyes and turned around- almost simultaneously. "David?"

He moved closer to her- a smiled plastered on his lips. "Listen- I was wondering if you wanted to go to the game with me tomorrow?" when she didn't say a word he continued, "I know that I haven't been the best of guys- but I really want to make it up to you…what do you say?"

Rory was about to cuss him out like she never did before when she caught sight of a familiar blonde greeting a familiar Boston fan. She averted her eyes from Asia and Tristan, and forced a small smile. "I'll go, but it's not a date."

He smirked, "sure…not a date."

She nodded reluctantly, and continued to rummage through her locker.

Interesting…

By the end of fourth bell Paris Gellar was completely exhausted and she showed just that by plummeting down on her group of friends, who were all sprawled out on the grass. It was the usual spot for lunch when the weather was still nice, and although Paris usually complained about eating outside- today she wanted nothing more than to sleep on blanket that was laid out on the grass.

"That test was hard," she complained, frowning.

Rory scrunched her face together, and closed her book. "Did Paris Gellar just say a test was…hard?" she gasped dramatically, and held a hand over her heart, "boy- I think I'm about to have a mild heart attack."

Paris glared, and shot back, "you'll be in a coma if you don't shut your trap."

"Ladies," Kyle interrupted, holding up his hand with a smirk, "no need for hostility."

Both girls glared at him.

Tristan spread his legs over the blanket, and closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Louise replied, falling back on him and laying her head on his chest.

"We should all just bunk the rest of the day and go to my house," Chris suggested, lounging between Paris and Madeline.

Silence…

"I have a test next period," Rory stated lamely.

"Me too," Paris said.

"Internship," Louise and Madeline said in unison.

"I have a date with Ms. Callosoko," Kyle stated proudly.

All eyes turned to him, but he continued to smile. "Gross…" the girls hissed, but then turned to look at Tristan, who was snoring lightly.

"Okay…" Chris shrugged, "it was just a suggestion."

Paris rolled her eyes, "well next time you suggest something so idiotic…don't."

Chris glared.

"Hey everyone," came a giddy voice that made Rory cringe.

Tristan's eyes slowly opened, and this didn't go unnoticed by a glaring Rory.

"Can I sit?" Asia asked, smiling widely.

"There's no room," Paris interjected, "go away!"

Now normally Paris wouldn't say something like that to Asia- it's not like she didn't like the girl, but she just wasn't in the mood for the happy go lucky chic at the moment.

Rory tried to force back a smile.

Louise snickered.

Tristan looked horrified…

Madeline frowned slightly, but shrugged it off.

Chris laughed…loudly.

And Kyle glared at Paris- openly. "You can stay Asia- Paris is on her period."

Paris moved to choke him, but Chris grabbed her by the waist- still laughing. "Come on sweets…relax."

Paris mellowed at his touch, and sucked her teeth, "whatever…"

There was something about the way Chris touched her that made her go insane.

Asia felt overwhelmed, but sat down between Kyle and Tristan- as if they were her protectors.

Rory scoffed. "Well," she said, getting up and taking her bag, "I'm going to the library before the bell rings."

Tristan watched the brunette walk away, and sighed…

"What's wrong with her?" Chris asked, wrapping an arm around Paris's shoulder, "she's been acting weird."

Louise sighed, "She's fine."

Chris accepted this, and said, "so…after the game tomorrow- my house?"

Chuckles filled the air.

Meanwhile- Rory Gilmore was engrossed in a book, and Tristan silently crept over to her.

"You read that book three times," he stated, sitting beside her.

She smiled slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And it still makes me cry."

He couldn't help but wipe a fallen tear, and kiss her cheek.

She backed away slowly, and looked around her- most of the library was empty…

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, but his eyes never left hers, "checking up on you."

"I'm fine," she sighed, and closed her book.

He frowned, "you sure?"

"Yeah…"

He nodded softly, and said, "Are we still on for movie night?"

She bit her lip, and said, "I forgot it was tonight."

He pursed his lips… "Every Thursday since we were twelve…"

"I know," she sighed, "but I made plans."

A frown… "Plans"

"Yeah, plans…"

It was an awkward moment.

"Okay," he shrugged, "I mean…things change."

Now it was her turn to frown- "I can cancel."

"No," he insisted, "it's okay."

She softly nodded, and grabbed her bag, "class is starting."

He wanted to grab her wrist and make her stay. This was the third time that day that she walked away from him. But he didn't…

Things change…

**Done**

**Review please… **

**I know this chapter sucks, but I have writers block. Bare with me people! Lol **

**The next chapter up will be the game… Oh, and thanks for the wonderful reviews! **


	10. Triangle

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Triangle **

****

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen2

**Email To: **Gossip-Queen1

Louise!

You will never believe what I just heard…

Rory Gilmore (our Rory Gilmore) is going to the game with David.

Can you believe it?

Write back a.s.a.p

Madeline

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen1

**Email To: **Gossip-Queen2

She didn't tell me that.

There is no way in hell Rory would go any where with David…

Would she?

Write back- NOW!

Ps: who was your source?

Louise

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen2

**Email To: **Gossip-Queen1

My source is very reliable, but I refuse to tell you who because then you'll steal him from me!

And yes- I think Rory would go on a date with David.

Madeline

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen1

**Email To: **Gossip-Queen2

So- the source is a 'he' huh?

Good to know…

Thanks for the information

Night-night!

Louise

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen2

**Email To: **Gossip-Queen1

Ugh!

You're always stealing from me!

Goodnight

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen1

**Email To: **Coffee-addict

I heard that you're going to the game with David tomorrow.

I can't believe you!

And how come I wasn't informed of this…

It's a shame to say that I found out from Madeline.

Your 'supposed' close friend Louise

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to: **Gossip-Queen1

Damn.

News gets around way too fast!

Sorry Louise… I was going to tell you, but it just slipped my mind.

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen1

**Email To: **Coffee-addict

SURE!

Just like when you lost your virginity to Tristan and it slipped your mind

I found out through him weeks later

What a nice friend you are.

And I'm ashamed of MYSELF because I'm gossip queen- why am I in the dark?

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to: **Gossip-Queen1

I should be the one who's ashamed- my best friend is 'gossip queen'

dramatic sigh

Just kidding

It's no big deal really- we're just going as friends…

**Email From: **Gossip-Queen1

**Email To: **Coffee-addict

Sure…

Does this have anything to do with Asia and Tristan?

**Email from: **Coffee-addict

**Email to: **Gossip-Queen1

NEVER!

wink

**Email from: **Dunkster

**Email to: **Sex-god

I can't believe that Rory is going to the game with David.

Can you?

Write back

Duncan

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to: **Dunkster

What?

I didn't know about this…

Why the hell would they be going together?

She hates him.

**Email from: **Dunkster

**Email to: **Sex-god

Maybe he was better in the sack than we thought.

Maybe she's horny

Maybe she loves him

Who knows with women- you know?

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to: **Dunkster

In the sack?

Whatever…

She doesn't love him

And she's not horny

Well…maybe she is…

A little…

Yeah you're right- women!

**Email from: **Dunkster

**Email to: **Sex-god

All I know is- I hate David, and if he even looks at her the wrong way- he's dead.

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to: **Dunkster

I second that!

**Email from: **1-Lady-President

**Email to: **Im-the-best

Hey Chris,

I just wanted to email you and say thanks for the notes today.

I really appreciate it, you know?

Not everyone would take notes for someone else…and I should have been there.

I feel bad.

You shouldn't have to copy notes for me- just because I have a doctor's appointment

Sorry and thanks

Paris

**Email from: **Im-the-best

**Email to: **1-Lady-President

Paris,

You babble too much Gellar

Really it's fine, because I know you would take notes for me.

Just try to relax...

Chris

**Email from: **1-Lady-President

**Email to: **Im-the-best

Ok.

Well thanks again.

Have a nice night!

Paris

**Email from: **1-Lady-President

**Email to: **Coffee-addict

Rory Gilmore!

I can't believe you are going with David to the game!

Don't you and your best neighbor do that as some ritual every year?

Whatever…you're a loser.

I emailed Chris to say thank you for copying some notes for me, because I feel really bad. He shouldn't have to do anything for me- you know? What do I do for him? And copying notes can get really messy and annoying!

Paris

ps: Do I babble?

**Email from: **coffee-addict

**Email to: **1-Lady-President

Can everyone just let it go? I'm going with David and that's it!

Yes- Tristan and I go together every year, but this year we're doing things differently. There's nothing wrong with a little change, right Paris?

Chris is a sweetie, and you know he doesn't mind doing things for you.

And yes- YOU BABBLE!

Rory

**Email from: **Sex-god

**Email to:** Coffee-addict

So…you're going with David to the game?

Strange- I thought you two didn't talk anymore.

Tristan

&-

Rory sat at her computer reading his words over and over.

She didn't know how to respond- his email was so simple and yet so complex at the same time.

And in that moment when she began to type a single word- in walks her mother.

"Munchkin," Lorelai announced, coming into the room with a form-fitting black dress on, "do I look fat?"

"Only a little," Rory swirled around in her chair, and shrugged at her mother.

Lorelai pouted, and looked in the mirror, "I look like a cow! I'm telling you- it's this healthy diet your father has us on! My body lives on junk food, but he doesn't understand this. Take away the fat and our metabolism slows… cant he understand?"

Rory shook her head, and said, "he never will, nor will anyone else in this world. Face it Mom- we're loonies. Everyone knows it."

"We are not!" Lorelai held up a finger sternly, "and I refuse to listen to you if you think so."

Laughing

"Do I really look fat?"

Rory shook her head, and stood up to wrap her arms around her mothers' waist. "You look beautiful."

Lorelai cracked a smile, "of course I do."

More laughing

"Where's my son?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lorelai Leigh Gilmore or I swear I'll give you up for adoption."

"You cannot do that!"

"Why not?"

"I'm too old…"

"A child is never too old! If I want I can give you up when you're fifty-five- don't test me!"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Try me…"

"Okay fine," Rory plummeted down on her bed in defeat, "he's home."

"But is this not your movie night?" Lorelai asked, sitting down beside her.

"Yes," a sigh, "usually."

The older Gilmore furrowed her eyebrows, "don't get me wrong by asking, but what's happening between the two of you? What happened to your pacts and friends for life blasé?"

Rory shrugged, "we're getting old now Mom."

"And?"

"and we're changing…"

"Yes okay- you and Tristan- change? Never!"

"Tell that to him," Rory scoffed, "he's the one who's bringing Asia to the game."

"The yearly game that you two attend every year together?"

"That's the one."

"Why?"

"Cause she asked him."

"And who is she?"

"Remember Asia- the love of his life," Rory explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh- that one."

"Yeah, she's back."

"He's a punk!"

"Really- its fine Mom…I'm going with someone else anyway."

"And who might this be?"

"Uh…no one."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Rory."

"Mom."

"Rory."

"Lorelai."

"I'm telling dad."

"Not if I tell dad first."

Lorelai gave her a pointed look, and crossed her arms to her chest.

"Okay fine, it's David!"

"The horror…"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"You are not going with him."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Mom."

"Rory."

"Mom, we're not getting back together or anything."

"Swear?"

"Pinky promise…"

"Well you never break a pink promise- so I'll let you go out of the goodness of my heart."

"Aw thanks Mom," Rory said in sarcasm.

"You're welcome kiddo."

"Does this have anything to do with making Tristan mad?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

Pointed look.

"Sort of," Rory confessed, standing up and pacing, "I just feel like I'm losing my best friend, and I don't know if I can handle it."

"You know Tristan would never do anything to break up your friendship."

Silence…

"Unless it's more than just the friendship that your worried about losing."

Silence…

"I knew it!"

"What?" Rory asked, trying to sound confused.

"You and Tristan have a thing!"

"No we don't," the younger Gilmore blushed, and tried to hide a smile.

"Always!"

"Never!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"There's nothing going on."

"That long, huh?"

"YES!"

"And I was never told- why?"

"Because then you would start getting weird with us…"

"Never…"

Silence

"So when I assumed that David was the one who took your virginity- I was…"

"Wrong."

"Thank the lord!"

"I've never seen a mother so happy that her child is not a virgin."

"I'll beat you later," Lorelai shrugged, "I'm just happy that you didn't lose it to that jerk."

"Yeah," Rory confessed, "me too."

"So, you and Tristan?"

"Me and Tristan…and Asia."

"What a lovely triangle."

"You got that right."

**Done**

**I know this chapter was kind of pointless, and took me forever to get posted. **

**I have bad writers block right now!**

**And I know I said the game would be in this chapter, but I couldn't do it…I know it will come out wrong- so I apologize. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Don't hate me… **

**And please review! **


	11. Avoid

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Avoid**

"I just don't understand," Madeline stood, hands on her hips, confused as per usual.

"What don't you understand?" Rory asked, opening her locker and rummaging through it, "Tristan and I decided not to go together this year."

"But it's like a ritual," Madeline stated- dumfounded.

After a futile attempt at shrugging, Rory sighed and simply said, "I know."

"Are you two- like…never going to speak to each other again?" the other girl asked, "I mean- you barely ever speak to each other now and you live so close. I never understood that…why is that Rory? I mean- you've known each other sine you were like five or something. And weren't the two of you best friends in middle school? What bothers me more is the fact that you two never hooked up- it's just so strange."

By the end of her rant- she looked around to find Rory Gilmore far off down the hall. ****

****

&-

Tristan Dugrey slid in his seat.

The seat right beside Rory Gilmore…

Her avoidance of him early this morning had been quite successful. He didn't even hear her car pull out, and of course- never received a phone call or even an email.

Yup- she was definitely avoiding him.

But the question on his mind was why.

He threw her a casual smile, and she shot him the same courtesy back.

Yup- this was going to be a lot of fun.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her…and she was looking so far from him he thought her neck was about to break.

Yup-fun…

&-

Class went by slower than usual- maybe it was the lack of communication or eye contact between him and Rory, but he was bored. As the bell rang and students scattered from the classroom he smiled and stretched. He looked around after closing his eyes for a brief moment and she was gone. It was expected, but still, he sighed and ran to follow her.

"Mary," he whispered, coming up behind her at her locker.

She closed her eyes, and let the feel of him breathing on her neck momentarily take her back to tranquil memories. "It's been so long sine you've called me that- I almost forgot about it for a second…Bible Boy."

He chuckled but noted the bitter in her voice. "Yeah, well I figured that you missed it and I really don't want you to pine…so"

"Ha-ha," she rolled her eyes, and closed her locker. "I have to get to class."

They barely ever spoke in school…

What the hell was he doing?

She looked around her, feeling slightly uncomfortable as girls walked by and giggled.

He noticed what caught her attention and tried to hide the hurt he was feeling. "You're avoiding me."

"What are you talking about?" she made a futile attempt at acting dumfounded.

"You know what I'm talking about," his voice grew serious; "you haven't even looked me in the eye once yet."

She forced herself to look up into his sparkling blue eyes, and said, "There! Now can I go to class?"

He sighed, but stepped aside to let her pass- only to fall into step beside her. "I'm not letting this go Lorelai Leigh Gilmore…You've been avoiding me for the past few days- I'm not stupid. You're my best friend- it's not like this is the first time you avoided me. Tell me what's wrong."

She let a sigh fall from her lips, and turned to look at him. "I don't want to lose you again Tris…" was all she said, before leaving him outside of her classroom.

Tristan leaned against a locker, and closed his eyes.

He searched for a meaning behind her shallow words…

&-

Paris Gellar rummaged through her backpack, coming up empty handed. "Where did I put those damn tickets?" Frustrated, she threw her backpack to the ground. She flinched as a masculine arm came around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Gellar?" Chris asked, sitting beside her on the bench.

She tried to contain a blush- before she answered in a soft tone, "I cant find my tickets to tonight's game."

He nodded slowly, but didn't say anything.

Paris being the person she is, continued on because of his intense stare. "And I don't usually go to the game, but seeing that everyone else is going- I decided what the hell. Usually Madeline, Louise, and I stay home. We have a girl's night, excluding Rory, because well, usually she goes to the game with Tristan. This year they're going with other people, which we all find pretty weird. And I just…"

"Paris," Chris chuckled, "you're rambling again."

A blush crept over her cheeks (note: this only happens when Chris is around) "I do not ramble."

"Oh yes you do," he chided, and smiled, "but don't stress it. You can come with me to the game- I have an extra ticket."

She fumbled with words inside her head, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound stupid and love sick- so she simple said, "okay."

"Great, I'll pick you up around five?"

"Okay."

And there it was…

Paris Gellar had a date to the annual ball game.

Shocking

**Done**

**I know it has been a while, but here it is! Chapter 11 for all of you! I know it wasn't that special, but I just came back from a bad case of writers block so bear with me! **

**I'll update as soon as I can…I have more free time now that summers here!**

**Love**

**Me**


	12. Boston

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**An: Rory is going to act O.C in this chapter, but don't worry- it's still Rory. This is AU anyway, and she grew up in a different manner, with a different attitude. **

**Boston**

"You look adorable," Lorelai announced, plummeting down on her daughters bed.

"Yeah," Rory shifted uncomfortably, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "Mom, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, at ten," the older Gilmore responded, smiling carefully, "you sure you don't want to come? I'll ask Dad if we can rent that hotel that we love so much, so we can throw popcorn at people from the balcony, and walk around in the nude! I can pull some strings and talk to the headmaster about you missing school for a couple of days."

"No, it's okay…"

"But you love London," Lorelai frowned, and when Rory didn't answer spoke again, "what's wrong kiddo'?"

It was Rory's turn to frown, "Nothing…"

"Liar," Lorelai pointed a finger at her daughter. "I know when a Gilmore lies, we make this face, and you're doing that face!"

"Am not!"

"There it is again!"

Rory sighed, and sat on the bed beside her mother, "well, it would be weird going to London without Tristan."

Lorelai ran her fingers through her daughters long locks, "you're not doing so good, are you?"

"He wouldn't come," Rory shrugged, "because Asia's back and he wouldn't want to waste any precious time with her."

"But London is you and Tristan's' favorite place; I doubt he wouldn't go because of her…"

"Yes, he would," Rory whispered, suddenly angered. "You know what," she thought for a moment, "maybe I should go, and get away for a while. Plus, London's great in the spring…"

Lorelai watched her daughter smile, and smiled in return. "See, there's the attitude I love. I'll pull those strings right now, maybe I could give old headmaster a little strip tease" she smiled when the laughter fell from her daughters lips. Moving off the bed, and turning to face Rory, "just have fun tonight and don't worry about Tristan."

"Okay," Rory offered weakly.

-&-

Tristan pulled out of the drive way, and didn't fail to notice the lack of Rory in his passenger seat. It was the weird feeling he felt in his stomach that made him realize her car was already gone from her drive-way.

He sighed, and continued on down the rode.

He couldn't put his finger on exactly why he was feeling so sad, but he knew it had to do with the conversation-or lack there of-he had with his best friend earlier that day.

She seemed so distant, and so scared. And he thought back, not remembering a time he had ever seen her that way.

It scared him…

And made him angry at himself for not knowing why she felt the way she did.

He knew she was still mad at the fact that they weren't spending the game night together, but it was only _one_ night.

No, that wasn't fair…

It was _their night. _

The one night that they shared in public together…

It was special.

And he now felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

-&-

Paris Gellar slid easily into the buttercup leather seat, and smiled shyly at Chris. "You look great."

"So do you," Paris let the words fall from her lips, and cursed inwardly. The dating scene definitely wasn't her scene, and she forgot her note cards at home on the kitchen table.

He chuckled softly, and drove off. "So, have you talked to Rory or Kyle?"

She nodded softly, "Kyle and Louise are on their way and Rory is already there."

"That's not surprising," he smiled, "Rory never misses the opening."

"Yeah," Paris agreed, feeling a slight sting of jealousy, wishing she were into sports or even knew what baseball was about.

-&-

Rory Gilmore gave David a soft smile, and inwardly cursed at herself when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

He pulled away, and whispered, "I missed you," in a husky voice.

"Yeah, uh…" she started, looking away, "let's go find our seats."

"I heard from Madeline that everyone is supposed to be going to dinner after the game," he sat down in the seat beside Rory and continued, "We should go."

"I was already going," Rory announced, annoyed.

He smirked, "you know Rory- you don't have to play hard to get."

She looked at him, and sucked her teeth, "David, I came here to watch the game with a friend. If you're expecting more than that then don't talk to me."

David only smiled, and shifted his position to watch the opening of the game.

-&-

Tristan led a complaining Asia through the crowd of people, and sighed as her face scrunched in disgust. "The seats look dirty," she whined.

"It's supposed to look like that," he pointed out, "this is a baseball game."

She continued to sulk, but followed in his steps.

He groaned when he realized where he seats were.

"Rory," he said, coming into place beside her and her date.

She looked up at his face, startled, and then at a dumbstruck Asia. "Tristan…"

"Hey, Rory," Asia squeaked, exited, and sat beside the not so excited brunette.

"Asia," Rory let a small sigh fall from her lips, and watched Tristan sit beside her.

This was going to be interesting…

-&-

"Hey, there's Rory," Paris pointed.

The 'couple' walked toward the destination that was an uncomfortable looking Rory and a bouncy Asia.

"How cute," Chris chuckled, watching Tristan and David return with sodas, "double daters."

Tristan could only glare and David smirked, taking his place beside a fuming Rory.

Paris smirked and inwardly laughed at Rory's stroke of bad-luck (everyone knew how she felt about Asia).

Rory put on her best smile, and looked up at her friend. "I didn't know you were coming Paris."

Before Paris could start stuttering awkwardly, Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I asked her to come."

The blush on Paris's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "Oh, that's great," Rory's mood perked up.

Paris glared at her friend.

"So, where are your seats?" Tristan asked, hoping that the seats were close, because he didn't know how much of this 'double date' he could take.

"Um," Chris checked his ticket and then pointed far left, "so, we'll catch you guys after the game?"

"Sure," Tristan frowned.

-&-

Tristan was completely content at this very moment, because his favorite team in baseball was winning by far, but what really pushed him over the edge of ecstasy was the look in his best friends' eyes when they stared deep into his. It was only a second, but it made his heart race in his chest. They both jumped up at the same time, screaming, cheering and for an instant the animosity that floated over the crowd disappeared. And although they didn't go to the game together…they were at the game _together. _

"That was amazing," Rory rushed out of her seat, and jumped into his open arms.

Tristan squeezed her tightly, inwardly craving the feel of her touch, and said, "hell yeah, did you see that pitch?"

She pulled back and gazed into his sparkling eyes, "wasn't it incredible?"

The moment was however interrupted by David, who was clearing his throat.

Asia watched the two best friends share a sappy moment, and cringed. She stood from her seat, and smiled goofily, pulling Tristan into a hug. "I loved it too…I'm so glad we came."

His smile was lazy, "I would have came regardless."

Rory shifted uncomfortably as David wrapped his arm around her.

She was taken aback by his remark, some-what hurt, she said, "Yeah, but anyways, I'm hungry."

Tristan groaned inwardly, wanting to express his true enthusiasm about the game that night, but Asia was _not _Rory.

-&-

The group sat around at a large round table, stuffing their faces with food and drinks.

"The seventh inning was the best, I was in awe," Kyle elaborated, smiling like a fool.

"You're such a dork," Louise groaned, and sipped on her water.

Kyle ignored her comment and turned to Chris, "Sorry that your team lost man…there's always next year."

The rest of the guys chuckled, and Tristan patted Chris on the back, "face it, they're losers. You'll be dead by the time they win another game."

"I don't mean to gang up on you Chrissy-poo, but Tristan's right," Rory sighed, a triumphant smile adorned on her lips, "your team…well, sucks!"

Tristan and Rory shared knowing looks, and smirked.

Chris glared, "I hate the two of you, every time Baseball season comes along you're like tag-team wrestlers or something."

Chuckles were heard from around the table, but Madeline stared…dumfounded. "I'm lost."

"Wouldn't be a first time," Kyle teased, biting into a burger.

Paris was silent…

For the first time in her life she had no idea of what to say or how to act. Sports just weren't her thing…

She frowned, angered by the situation. "I should be going home."

"Already, but it's still early," Chris said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I said," Paris glared, "I should be going home, now if you don't want to take me then I'll call a cab or something."

Chris raised his hands in defense, and chuckled, "calm down Gellar, of course I'll take you."

She rolled her eyes, and huffed all the way to the door.

Chris cringed when the door slammed shut, and turned to look at his friends, who were more shocked than he was. "After you all are done feeding your fat faces, meet at my house."

And he was gone…

Louise looked over at Rory, "what was that about?"

"How am I supposed to know," The brunette shrugged, "Paris is unreadable."

Kyle just burst into laughter, "that girl is insane."

"Shut up," Madeline rolled her eyes, and smacked him on the shoulder.

"What, I'm just honest."

Asia chuckled, and moved closer to Kyle, "I'm with Kyle on that one. Paris is insane- I mean-the girl has issues. There's no point of her coming out, all she does is run home crying. It's annoying sometimes…"

And Rory took this opportunity to glare at said girl, "what would you know?"

"Excuse me?" Asia turned to face Rory.

"You don't know anything about Paris," Rory hissed. Normally, she wasn't one to start problems, but she really _really_ didn't like Asia, and she let no one bad mouth her friends.

Asia's innocent little face turned a whole new kind of mean, "did anybody ask you? How about you mind your business and stick your face into a book."

Gasps and looks were exchanged across the table.

Tristan fell into a deep shock.

Rory immediately snapped on her game face, "I don't have to be asked, do you have any idea who I am? Apparently not," she glared hard, "well, let's just say- if you don't step back into line- I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't exist…ever. The next time you mention Paris's name- out of a good grace- I won't go this easy on you."

Asia rolled her eyes, "The almighty 'Queen of Chilton' thinks that she could erase me?" the sarcasm dripped from her tongue, "it's never going to happen sweetie. Just face it- when I'm around, I steal your spotlight. And I'm here to stay, so you mine as well get use to the fact that your title is going to be stripped soon enough." Asia stood from the table, snatching her purse, "and just to let you know- I don't take well to threats Gilmore." She threw Tristan a pointed look before walking out of the restaurant.

Tristan let a deep breath that he had been holding out before standing up, and shrugging, "I'm her ride…"

Rory glared evenly at Tristan, and pushed his aside, heading to the bathroom.

Tristan frowned as she stepped past him in anger, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All I have to say," Kyle chuckled, "is wow!"

"I'm going to talk to Rory," Louise said, throwing Tristan a pointed look, "someone needs to be a best friend to the girl."

Tristan took the stab as it came, and went after Asia.

"This is going to be a long night," Madeline muttered…

**Done**

**I know Rory was out of character, but I had to do it!**

**This was a long chapter- for me…**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**More to come… **


	13. Romeo

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**Romeo**

"Rory, are you alright?" Louise asked, coming into the bathroom to stare blatantly at her openly frustrated friend.

Rory let a long awaited sigh fall from her lips, and looked in the mirror. "I really don't like that girl."

Louise let a frown break on her lips, and nodded. "Neither do I, but you don't see me telling her off like that."

Rory stared up at the blonde, shock forming on her features.

And then Louise burst into a friendly laughter, and said, "That was great!"

Her smile was contagious, and Rory tried to suppress a chuckle. "I feel so relieved to have finally said something."

"I'm glad you did," the blonde said and continued to laugh, "I think it was the funniest thing I've seen all year."

Once the laughter subsided a frown formed on Rory's lips, "he went after her, didn't he?"

Louise shifted uncomfortable, "Yeah, he did…"

A sigh, "I lost him…"

-&-

"Paris," Chris sighed, and reached over to touch her hand.

She snatched her hand away quickly and glared at him, "what?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris sighed in frustration.

Paris's mouth hung open- no words forming- and frowned.

_What was wrong?_

"I just don't understand what I did to you," Chris sighed, "I thought we were having fun and then…"

"I'm not that girl," Paris interrupted quickly, opening her car door once they reached the front of her house.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not like Rory and the others," she continued, blushing shamelessly, but angry as ever, "I don't like sports. I don't like doing the things that they do. I don't like to party…I just study and concentrate on my future. I'm not interesting and I just don't understand where you decided you would waste your time on me. I mean," she threw her hands in the air; "I've never even had a _real _boyfriend before."

He sat back in his chair, staring at her. It was obvious that he was trying to process all of this information, and as he frowned she took this as an opportunity to quickly leave.

He was about to yell out to her when she made it to the door and slammed it behind her…

-&-

Rory Gilmore turned off the light beside her bed, and yawned softly. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the dramatic night she had.

It took her almost half an hour to fall asleep, because of how restless her mind was, but before she drifted into a sleeping state a low bang interrupted her.

She pulled her covers above her form, only wearing a bra and panties and yelped in fear.

"It's just me," came Tristan's hushing tone, as he moved closer into view, "sorry if I scared you."

She rolled her eyes, shooting him a glare, "and you woke me too."

"Sorry," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck and sitting on the foot of her uxorious bed. "I just thought that maybe we could talk."

"Talk about what?" came her angry reply as she shifted uncomfortably to pull the covers further up her half naked body.

Tristan noticed this and became uneasy. "I didn't take her side Rory," he looked her straight in the eye as she frowned, "but I couldn't just let her leave like that," the look he gave Rory said that his next statement was going to be obvious, "I mean- I was her ride."

Rory couldn't help but smile a little at the tone in his voice, sounding so familiar from his playful mocking self, but she frowned again. "You would have went after her regardless."

He placed his hand on her knee and shrugged slightly, "I don't know." Scratching his head another time he let out a long sigh, "it's just so weird. You're my best friend and she's my…"

When he couldn't find a world to describe what she meant to him Rory blurted, "soul mate," in a bitter tone.

He chuckled, "well, I wouldn't go that far," throwing her a sincere look and a small smile, "but I did miss her."

"Yeah," Rory nodded, and brought her knees to her chest, trying hard not to acknowledge the lack of warmth after the loss of his hand on her leg.

"I know that I've been acting different lately and I apologize completely for it," he stood up off the bed and started to pace, "but the girl that I loved has came back after so long and I'm starting to lose my mind. I don't want to feed into her, because she really hurt me, but at the same time I don't want to waste anymore time."

She swallowed the mass forming in her throat, and suddenly felt the need to throw up her dinner.

He turned to look at her, "do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," she muttered, "sure."

He sighed, and sat on the bed beside her. "You don't look so happy."

"Oh no, Romeo," she said sarcastically, "I'm just fine."

His frown told Rory a whole story, and then he wrapped his arms around her. "Mare, I don't want you to be upset with me," he closed his eyes at the familiar smell of her hair.

She rolled her eyes, "isn't there a white horse waiting for you outside to save your beautiful princess from the distress of a broken nail?"

He pulled back to look into her cold eyes and stared.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he brushed a stray hair from her face and then it happened…the magnetic force that always controlled their every action.

As their lips touched in a heated kiss, both missing the feel of warmth that had been missing in the recent, it was as if their every sense was awoken in an instant.

Rory moaned into the kiss as Tristan ran his tongue over her lip and began sucking on it in hunger.

He let his fingers run loose in her hair, and with his other hand stroked her inner thigh.

And as she felt the burn that she knew would start to consume her, she pushed him away.

Tristan watched the tears glisten in her eyes and reached out to touch her cheek. "Mare…"

She turned away, not willing to show him her weaknesses, and whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

He let the words sink in and was bothered by the empty feeling they caused in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry," he muttered, truly feeling horrible.

Her heart broke at the sadness in his voice and she turned to look at him now, "don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong…" she bit her lip, "we just shouldn't do this to each other anymore."

At his silence, she felt the need to continue, "We can't keep on holding ourselves back from what we want and love because we're so use to being there to comfort each other."

He nodded, understanding every word that left her lips, but still felt…empty. "You're right," he admitted and sighed.

Rory didn't like watching him hurt for her, and so she smiled the best she could and said, "You love Asia."

His eyes found hers at this moment, and he could only nod. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "We'll talk more soon?"

She let her heart break in its cage and continued on with the façade. "Yeah, of course…"

He made his way over to her window, and whispered goodnight before disappearing into the darkness.

And this is when Rory let her mask fall.

Tristan could hear her cry from the other side of the window…

**Done**

**Short chappie… I'm sorry if I got a little emotional in this chapter, but I had to do it! **

**Next is going to be more ****Paris**

**And will probably end with Rory boarding a plane…**


	14. Ends

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**No Ends**

Rory Gilmore finished packing her suitcase, and smiled, pulling her hair back into a high pony-tail.

The essence of the pack eased her stress.

She grabbed her keys, and poured a cup of coffee before exiting her house.

She let a small smile pass over her lips at the ease of starting the car engine. It was a beautiful car, bought by her grandparents on her sixteenth birthday.

Years later it had the same energy and motivation that it always had, reminding Rory of her self.

She pulled out of the driveway, and came face to face with Tristan, who was also pulling out of his driveway.

"Not riding with me today, Mare?" he asked awkwardly, still worked up from yesterday's happenings.

"No," she shrugged, and ignored the aching in her stomach, "I have something to do today."

He watched her speed off and closed his eyes to reflect on the moment passed.

-&-

Paris Gellar slammed her locker shut, and not for any reason in particular, but it was the natural 'Paris' thing to do.

"Gellar," Chris casually leaned beside her locker, "still angry about last night?"

She turned to face him, scowling, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged, playing it cool. "I think you do, but I'll let this one go."

Paris turned on her heel, annoyance obvious on her features as he followed in her steps. "Your class is in the opposite direction, Christopher."

He chuckled at the tone in her voice and the use of his full name. "Do you know what I think your problem is?"

"What?" She stopped short, turning and shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

He stepped in closer, never scared of her inward conflict and dropped his voice to a low husky level. "You don't want to admit to yourself that just maybe you have feelings for someone like me, and just maybe it's vice versa. You don't understand why I may actually like you. I think you're scared Gellar."

And with a smirk he trotted off in the opposite direction, leaving Paris speechless.

-&-

Kyle Grant walked through the halls of Chilton with his right hand woman. "How are things with you and Tristan going?"

She shrugged, and rolled her eyes. "He's so obsessed with her."

"Rory?" Kyle asked with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, I don't understand why," she sighed, "she doesn't have anything on me."

"He is not obsessed with her," Kyle shook his head, "their best friends."

"You actually believe that?" Asia turned to face him.

"Yeah," he shrugged, and pointed between them, "friends, just like we are."

Asia sighed, "Am I the only one who isn't blind? They're obviously sleeping with each other."

"That's ridiculous," Kyle chuckled, "Rory wouldn't sleep with a guy like him."

"Oh, don't even tell me that you still like her," Asia groaned, rolling her eyes.

"No," he answered, "I've been over that, but I don't think she would sleep with him."

"Well, I don't care what they did together, that's over now," Asia smiled, "because he's all mine. And so is this school"

Kyle shook his head and let a small smile form on his lips, "Rory can never be dethroned, it's just impossible."

"We'll see about that," Asia smirked.

-&-

Louise Grant discussed the horror of certain fashion with Madeline, and came to an abrupt stop as Paris practically threw herself into her seat.

"What's wrong," the blonde asked, giving Paris a once over.

"Nothing," Paris glared.

"There's obviously something wrong," Madeline stated.

"I said nothing," Paris growled.

Louise shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say."

"Hey everyone," Rory smiled, sliding into her seat beside Louise.

"Rory, there's something wrong with Paris, but she won't tell us," Madeline pouted.

"Paris?"

"Shut up Rory!"

Rory nodded, "okay, so I'm guessing it has to do with a certain guy named Chris?"

"Speaking of last night," Louise smiled, "you missed Rory's outburst?"

"Outburst?" Paris asked, stunned.

"Uh huh," Madeline nodded.

Rory frowned.

"She laid Asia to shame, defending your name of course," Louise shrugged, the sleek smile she always wore perfectly placed on her lips.

"What did that bitch say?" Paris asked, angrily.

"Nothing serious," Rory muttered.

"Yeah, so it was one of the best moments of my life, and it wasn't even my moment" Louise laughed, "and you missed it!"

"Too bad," Paris said, lacking any kind of emotion.

-&-

Tristan Dugrey strutted into class (late, of course) and avoided Asia's intense stare.

He stole a glance at Rory, who was engrossed in her work and sat in his seat beside Kyle.

Kyle was not oblivious to the looks Tristan sent Rory's way.

He frowned in thought, and then shook his head. There was no way that Rory would ever sleep with a guy like Tristan Dugrey…but then again, what about David?

He was snapped abruptly out of his thoughts as the teacher called his attention and seventeen sets of eyes landed on him.

Smiling slyly he said, "What did you say?"

"I asked if you had a problem with our assignment Grant, but I know the answer to that question," the teacher stood, hands on hips, "you don't even know what the assignment is."

"Sorry," he offered weakly, caring less about anything at this point in time.

Louise rolled her eyes, and cursed inwardly at her stupid brother.

"Let's move on class…"

Tristan turned to face Kyle and smiled openly, "wonder who has you daydreaming Grant."

What a coincidence…

-&-

Rory had successfully avoided him without looking like she was avoiding him. Truth be told she didn't want to face the happenings of the night before, and could bring herself to be around him long enough without wanting to shed tears.

She looked around the hallway that was Tristan free and headed to her locker. It was jammed…of course.

And of course _he _was there to help.

Rory sighed, but quickly let her mask fall into place, "thanks Dugrey," she replied.

"No problem," he said, as he always did.

She inwardly groaned as he leaned on the locker beside hers.

It was taking her some time getting use to the fact that he actually spoke to her in public now.

She wasn't sure if she liked this imbalance too much.

It almost felt as if everything was out of her control.

She couldn't predict what would happen next.

It was scary.

"You look happy today," he smiled, but his eyes held puzzlement.

She beamed, shutting her locker, "it's a beautiful day," was her response as she began to walk off.

He followed her.

Surprise- _surprise…_

"I think its more than that, I never seen you smile so much," he shrugged, letting his façade fall into place, "unless we were doing something that should not be discussed in these halls, but I know you know exactly what I'm talking about," wink.

Cocky…

It was the only way he knew to be.

She felt the blush creep up the back of her neck before swallowing hard and spitting out, "I have to go to class."

He watched her retreating form and cursed at himself.

-&-

Paris grumbled something as Louise and Madeline led her over to their lunch spot.

"What was that Paris?" Louise asked.

"I said that I'm going to the library."

"Do I smell a chicken?"

"Shut up," Paris rolled her eyes, and continued to follow the girls.

Asia, Kyle, Chris and Tristan sat down on the spread blanket, laughing.

Paris reddened as Chris's eyes found hers.

Tristan studied the group and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Rory?"

Asia rolled her eyes, and threw a look at Kyle, who nodded.

"She's home," Louise responded blankly.

Angry at him for what he did to Rory.

"Why is she home?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "we still have two classes left."

"Why do you care?" Louise shot back, her eyes battling his.

"I'm just asking," he shrugged, again letting the mask fall.

"She's leaving in an hour, right?" Dumfounded Madeline turned to ask Louise, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Leaving to where?" Tristan's tone took on a more serious note.

"Didn't you know?" Paris asked, annoyed by the conversation, "we all know! Are you not part of this little circle we have going on?" At Tristan's angry look, she answered, "she's leaving for London today!"

Tristan, momentarily, went wide eyed and nodded solemnly.

How could he not know?

It _was_ the right time of year and she did seem happier than usual.

But she hadn't told him.

And he hadn't been invited.

Louise tried to hide a smile because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Rory went without him.

Every year they took this trip together (unbeknownst to the rest of the gang), but this year- she went without him.

The look on his face spoke for itself.

He shrugged it off, and made conversation with Chris, who stopped staring at Paris to talk to Tristan.

It wasn't until a half- hour later Tristan's cell phone started to vibrate.

-&-

Rory Gilmore made her way onto the plane, thinking many things, but mostly of Tristan.

It wasn't the most happy moment of her life…boarding a plane without him.

But she was pleased to be able to get away for a while, needing a vacation more than anything.

Of course it wouldn't be Rory If she didn't bring books and assignments with her, but it was still a vacation none the less.

She pulled out a book from her bag, making herself comfortable for the long plane ride and filled open the page.

_"Love has no ends." _

**Done.**

Hate it?


	15. Telepathy

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul )

**AN:** HAPPY TURKEY DAY! I know it's been forever since I've updated and you all probably forgot about me. Here's the next chapter- short and simple. I'm going to try and upload another one before the weekend ends…Don't hate me for this! I love you all!

**Telepathy**

The crisp morning air was chilly and Rory wrapped her arms around her chest tightly as she smiled up at the large hotel in front of her.

London had many great hotels but none as beautiful as this one…

"Are you just going to stare at it until it talks to you?" Lorelai cracked a joke from behind Rory.

"I'm enjoying the view," Rory smirked, rolling her big blue eyes, "it's not every day you get to see London."

Lorelai rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "No, just every year."

They both shared a healthy laughter.

"Why am I always the one stuck behind?" Christopher whined, following Rory and Lorelai into the hotel.

* * *

"Wow, look at the view," Rory gasped in awe. 

"Wow, look at the cute towels they have," Lorelai gasped in awe, stuffing a couple into her bag.

Rory giggled and let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is my favorite place in the world," she shrugged, "second to my bedroom."

"But?"

"No buts," the younger Gilmore said with a smile.

"You're becoming more and more like me everyday," Lorelai said, moving away and toward the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Hiding what you feel," and then she disappeared into the luxurious halls of the hotel.

* * *

Ding-dong

Paris Gellar sat at her desk, reading a report she wrote over and over.

Ding-dong

A sigh…

Ding-dong

A cringe…

Ding-dong

"Will someone get the freaking door!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Ding-dong

"If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself," she muttered, trotting down the stairs with a glare on her face.

The familiar face of Chris greeted her behind the door with a quick "hi" and a small smile.

And the door was thrown in reverse and slammed in his face.

She let out a deep breath.

Ding-Dong

Slowly, she opened the door, muttering "Sorry about that," lamely.

He shrugged, but looked a bit shaken.

The conscience she tried to get rid of since the third grade reared its ugly head and she couldn't catch the words that fell from her mouth, "do you want to come in?"

"Yeah," he answered, relieved of the invitation.

As soon as he stepped into her house she knew it was a mistake. Was it too late to tell him to leave?

She shook her head and asked if he wanted something to drink.

He said yes and she ran to the kitchen to curse at herself.

The last time Chris has been in your house was at one of your parents stuffy parties, but your parents aren't home…there's no one home apparently.

She came back with two lemonades in her hand, stood by the stairs and looked at him expectantly, "Well, are you just going to sit there?"

She rolled her eyes.

He got off of the couch, inwardly laughing at the ignorance that was only her and followed her up the stairs.

As they entered the large room he almost gasped in surprise. You would never think that Paris Gellar's room was…colorful?

'I know, it's bright, but Rory and I were in the ninth grade when we painted it," she shrugged.

"It's nice," he landed on a huge bean bag chair and said, "cozy."

She blushed; it had been a long time since a boy got comfortable in her room. "Yeah, it's okay, but it needs a change. I'm waiting on Rory's randomness to kick in so she can help me design it."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" he asked, smiling as she handed him the lemonade.

She looked baffled for a second. "Well, I don't know. Um…I never really thought about what it would look like if I did it myself."

"It'd probably still be beautiful," he added casually.

She turned an interesting shade of purple, and then sat on her bed. "So, what did you want?"

He laughed, "The way you say things…"

She bit her lip, "sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugged, "that's you. It's actually kind of refreshing, because I know it's real."

Silence…

"I wanted to talk about me and you," he said with a confidence that made Paris want to pass out.

* * *

Rory Gilmore slipped into the hot tub, and felt her tense muscles loosen.

She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

She was so relaxed that she didn't even open her eyes when she felt someone else slip in opposite of her.

The one thing that could make this night a whole lot better was…

-SPLASH-

Her eyes opened wide as the hot water splashed her, "Tristan!"

He always knew hot to read her mind…

It was a kind of telepathy she never knew existed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but its turkey day and I have writers block! 

I promise that I'll try to write another before the weekend ends!

I know you all are anxious!

**Done.**

Hate it?


	16. Rubbish

AU- Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives

**AU- **Rory and Tristan grew up together, living side by side all of their lives.

**Feed back- **is like food- the way to a writer's soul

**AN:** I know I'm horrible at this, but believe me this time- within the next month I'm going to finish all of my unfinished stories…or at least the Gilmore Girl kind. Lol… hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rubbish

Rory contemplated being angry with her so called best friend, and she also dabbled with acting out on said anger, but it didn't take long for the contemplation to go amidst and for her to jump into the open arms of Tristan.

"I'm happy to see you too," was his cocky remark as he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame.

She let herself enjoy the feel of his body against hers, and closed her eyes for a second or two. It only took the feel of his fingers trailing lightly down her back to make reality hit her square in the face. When she pulled away from him she did it very slow and deliberately, locking her blue eyes with his green.

"What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows furrowed at her question, "I came to vacation with my best friend, something that we do every year I might add."

"But I didn't invite you," the words fell from her lips before she could catch them, and she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

His heart stung…that was the only way he could explain the pain he was feeling. "I didn't know I had to be invited," he shifted his weight and lifted himself out of the Jacuzzi, "in that case- I'm sorry to bother you."

Millions of thoughts swam throw her mind and she fought with herself because she knew she had a right to be angry but then was it honestly right to be angry? She didn't know, but what she did know was that he was still her best friend. "Tristan, wait."

He turned around but didn't move or speak.

She reached out and took hold of his ankle, forcing a smile to cover her lips. "Please, I'm sorry- just a little wound up from the flight is all."

The girl, Lorelai leigh Gilmore- Rory or his 'Mary', grew up with him from when they wore diapers and sucked on pacifiers. They built a club house- high in a tree at the age of ten, and still use it at the age of eighteen. They climb through each others window and have been sleeping in the same bed almost every night for seven years and never kept secrets from each other. He knew what her real favorite colors was, the first time she got her period (gross), vices and she had a lot of them, what made her cry, what made her laugh, and all of the names of her allergy medicine. So he obviously knew when she was lying…and this was one of those few times. Although he wanted to call her out on her bluff he honestly didn't feel like talking about the situation at hand- so instead he gave her a soft nod.

"I have to finish un-packing, and get dressed for dinner," he noticed her sulk and smiled. "There's always later for the Jacuzzi Rory and besides your beautiful mother a.k.a the woman of my dreams and my future wife invited me."

She watched him turn away, and bit her bottom lip, "but…"

He turned back, throwing a smirk over his shoulders and called out "Oh, I forgot to mention that she said you better be ready for dinner in thirty… and something about wearing the cute little poke dot dress with the green bow that your grandmother bought you."

"Asshole," she muttered and sank into the hot water again.

Meanwhile…

"Chris what is the actual reason why you're here?" Paris shifted in her seat, folding and unfolding her legs every ten seconds.

Chris reached over and placed a hand on her thigh, "can you please stop being so nervous?"

As she was about to yell at his stupid comment that laced every ounce of truth he held his hands in the air. "I wasn't trying to be rude, but I can just tell you're nervous around me," he watched her settle just a tad bit and added, "Really it's no big deal. Just trying to let you know you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Ok." It was the only thing she could think about as she realized his hand was still on her thigh, which seemed to warm a few billion degrees.

"The reason I came over is because I wanted to apologize…"

She shook her head, and pushed his hand away. "Apologize?"

"Why do you seem so angry?"

Standing up, she placed a hand on her hip and hissed, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Now he was very confused as he watched her walk over to her window and stand in silence…

Silence that lasted about twenty seconds…if that.

"It's all a bunch of rubbish!"

A small pain shot through his heart, but he listened as she continued, "I should be the one who's sorry… I ditch you, I'm mean to you- yell at you and act like a snotty bitch. I taunt you, I leave you hanging, and I yell at you because you apologize like the nice guy you are." She said all of this in a annoyed voice, but still stood facing the window.

A small smiled crawled over his lips as he let her words sink in.

"I mean you are like the nicest guy to me and sometimes I just feel like torturing you- I mine as well shove your freaking head through a wall because that's how mean I speak to you. I'm just about the smartest woman I know, maybe person I know, but I know nothing about this…" her words trailed off as she felt a hand graze her back bone.

He watched a few tears escape from her eyes and frowned. "What is this?" he asked, bringing a finger up to wipe the tears that began to cascade down her cheeks.

She wanted to back away from his touch but it's something she couldn't do. "I… I…"

"Are you saying that you like me Paris Gellar?" his smirk was far from subtle.

Eyebrows furrowing and crossing her arms to her chest, she hissed "this is not a game Chris nor is it something to be made fun of."

He put a finger to her lips and moved closer to her, "Gellar, I've been waiting for two years to do this…"

Then it happened…

Paris Gellar had her first real kiss and it was nothing less than magical.

As his soft lips abandoned the warm kiss her eyes fluttered open to a smiling Chris. "I like you too Gellar."

"Mom," Rory whined, running her hand down her face for exaggeration, "tell me again why you invited Tristan Dugrey to dinner tonight?"

"Because he's your best friend…" Lorelai answered simply.

"And?"

"And I love him very much."

"Why?"

"Because he's a good kid."

"And?"

"And he's your best friend!"

"AND?"

"And he looks very sexy in a tuxedo, which he will be wearing tonight."

"Sick!"

"What? I cant speak the truth?"

"You're speaking of an eighteen year old boy."

"Legal. I like it."

"Sick!"

"Honest!"

"Child Molestor!"

"Neglector!"

"How in the world am I a neglector?"

"Because you're neglecting your super fine hunk of a best friend just because you're angry with him."

"That is not true!"

"Which part? The angry part? Because I sure the hell know you are not talking about the super duper mega fine hunk of a best friend part."

Rory sighed, knowing she would not win the argument with an older- more perverted version of herself. "Whatever, but can we just get this over with," she pointed a finger at her mother, "and no questions about Asia."

"How about you?"

"No questions about me."

"Girls?"

"No questions about girls!"

"Sex?"

"What? Doesn't that have to involve a girl?"

"well…no."

"gross."

"Okay, sex it is then."

"No questions about anything!"

"Rory," Lorelai shook her head in horror, "what would we talk about then?"

"I don't know…the food."

"Boring…"

"Since when is food boring to you?"

"When we're talking about it instead of eating it."

"Woman!"

"Girl!"

"Ugh," she threw her hands in the air, and pulled her own hair, "fine!!"

"Fine to what?" Lorelai continued with a grin, "the sex questions?"

IM back! Hope you enjoyed… feed back please... it will help me to write chapters sooner! (Bribe)


End file.
